jadecocoon2fandomcom-20200213-history
Every Attack
All the Attacks/Spells in the Game There are so many attacks throughout the game, and all are spread throughout the four elements, Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind. This is a list of every attack that a beast can learn when merged in the Room of Life. This list will also include: *Attacks only obtainable through the Complete Edition patch *Moves that beasts which immediately hatch from eggs learn *Non-Elemental attacks This list will be listed in order of rank, starting from Water, then going counter-clockwise from the bird's-eye view of the BeastAmulet. Please also note, after the E-Ranks, the list will move on to Seed Beasts. 'E-RANK': 'WATER' Medina (Slimich, Raindrech, Derleifich, Detotoch, Dicarach, Disaleifich, Dykbugich), Yargi (Slurplimich), Skill Block (Decocarach, Delocarach, Dethalcoch, Drackich, Nach), Vahli (Muchinach), Psycho Hit (Gabnach) 'WIND' Ad Sula (Mechalcoch, Deadrech, Dethluch, Didrech), Dark Hit (Alcoch), Fluster (Skalcoch), Malti (Lybugich), Samak (Yagobugich), Poison Haze (Bugich, Degadrackich, Demitoch, Denodrech, Detinach, Dicedrackich, Toch) 'FIRE' Burn Hit (Luch, Degnatoch, Demabugich, Dejolcoch, Deuleifich, Dondrackich, Tamatoch, Whiskerach), Agni (Tikidrech, Devibugich, Ogrecarach) Sol (Drech), Hit Chance (Vordrech), Bang Blast (Geraluch) EARTH Barrid (Ganicarach, Chinbugich, Depslimich, Desonach, Difslimich), Feeling Fine (Slithirach, Alldrackich, Kamatoch), Break (Carach, Demeluch, Devaluch, Dicenach, Divoslimich), Ramak (Seedleifich), Ulvi (Leifich), Windup (Holeifich) 'NON-ELEMENTAL' Attack (EVERY BEAST), Summon (Lilith, Unobtainable) 'D-RANK:' 'WATER' Medinis (Ginui), Power Snatch (Geloper), Psycho Shot (Angler), Skill Break (Tomakana), Yargia (Chamelemon), Vahlis (Q) WIND Dark Shot (Cheepr), Poison Cloud (Spikebee), Confuse (Agit), Samakis (Spikestar), Maltis (Kilgilth), Ad Slahn (Helibuzz) 'FIRE' Burn Shot (Nagglchu), Area Attack (Getchu), Ad Mumuhls (Skaluch), Blast Chance (Redoble), Agnis (Tiki), Solis (Patadreck) 'EARTH' Barridis (Twingo), Ramakis (Peanum), Kiai Blast (Garala), Crush (Tama-Q), Charge (Mash), Ulvis (Helicone) 'C-RANK:' 'WATER' Medinia (Ninui), Vahlia (Nu-Q), Power Steal (Niloper, Unobtainable), Life Snatch (Walbeckon), Selahm (Garalanth) 'WIND' Dark Attack (Peepr), Stun Hit (Baulboa), Maltia (Nilgilth), Ad Slahn (Nilibuzz), Sagulth (Barndreg) 'FIRE' Burn Attack (Nigglchu), Sonic Boom (Nitchu), Vritra (Eyeshroom), Agnia (Niki), Fobarid (Gelapper), Lightning Hit (Sandsparrow) 'EARTH' Magma (Monoculus), Blast (Nima-Q), Spirit Blast (Nirala), Libarid (Rorr), Ulvia (Nilicone), Ragulth (Geena) 'B-RANK:' WATER Psycho Attack (Anglorg), Skill Hold (Pokeyfish), Life Attack (Skalcone), Vahiluna (Geso-Q), Yarga (Yo-Yo), Tishous (Fangagin), Limena (Bogimbo) 'WIND' Poison Mist (Mothmanti), Derange (Skalco), Maltiana (Pataronga), Samakia (Papillone), Ad Roqua (Helskelter), Sapiath (Rutide) 'FIRE' Stroke Chance (Mardreck), Desperado Hit (Skuimel), Limit Break (Dongle), Agnite (Tiral), Solia (Radreck), Ad Muhlia (Skalchu) 'EARTH' Lapias (Whorlie), Ulviluna (Mayen), Ramakia (Navi), Mantle (Binoculus), Barridia (Sulligan), Dash (Mush), Cover (Froggy) 'A-RANK:' 'WATER' Medinite (Ginugon), Selahmnis (Garalhorn), Adia (Magender), Life Steal (Slugalanth), Power Drain (Frogess), Vahludide (Dakkon-Q), Psycho Snatch (Bladetail, Unobtainable) 'WIND' Dark Crash (Clalco), Stun Shot (Bauwerl), Maldiard (Ronga-Ronga), Saguriana (Bladreg), Ad Slahnit (Gojet) 'FIRE' Burn Crash (Knucklchu), Skewer (Chamiluna), Comet Strike (Sandhawk), Agniagna (Giralooza), Soldona (Paradrager), Fobaridia (Mamagamma) 'EARTH' Ulvilude (Majj) Libaridian (Gigatiran), Life Blast (Rugglchu), Ramakite (Ela-Ela), Ragulia (Ginunga, Unobtainable), High Spirits (Scorpy), Earth Protect (Machoang) 'S-RANK:' 'WATER' Selahmnite (Niralhorn, Unobtainable), Anandia (Nigender), Tishalite (Zabone), Life Crash (Fangbone), Limenate (Rage), Yagiluna (Dela Yo-Yo), Psycho Crash (Ngonga), Skill Bind (Sembone) 'WIND' Poison Storm (Kataimel), Sapiate (Lugadreg), Stun Attack (Niwerl), Total Loss (Kakabone), Saskand (Drabern), Sadoon (Earina), Samakilna (Mamern), Ad Roquide (Wellern) 'FIRE' Killer Chance (Blumen), Shockwave (Dela Getchu), Kamikaze Hit (Volkaiser), Soldote (Nildrager), Ad Mumarnite (Devilchu), Dark Impact (Lilith, Unobtainable), Rage Chance (Levant, Unobtainable), Vuritra (Casadero) 'EARTH' Mitrea (Hoohaw), Ragulina (Ninunga), Tackle (Shroomie), Libaridian (Nugatiran, Unobtainable), Protect (Dumbler), Fossa Magna (Trinoculus), Explode (Amorg) Lapiate (Bigby), Barrian (Sulligalan) 'NON-ELEMENTAL' Larvalize (Lilith, Unobtainable), Seal (Levant, Unobtainable) Category:Attacks